The Mission for Two
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Konohamaru diberikan misi darurat oleh Hokage, Sayangnya misi ini harus memasangkannya dengan wanita yang belakangan ini dia hindari. Apakah misi ini akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka? KonoHanabi
1. Chapter 1

Mission for two

Wihii..... Cerita baru lagi....

Moga2 bisa lancar... Ending nya sih udah gw pikirin.... Doain semoga fict ini selese y... ^ ^

* * *

Chapter 1: Summoned

Perang besar antara Desa-desa ninja dengan Akatsuki sudah 3 tahun berakhir. Namun perang itu sangat besar, sehingga memakan banyak korban. Saat ini Konoha Gakure, sebagai desa ninja terkuat harus memimpin pembangunan kembali sekaligus menjaga keamanan negara Hi pada umumnya.

Di salah satu lapangan latihan ninja, seorang ninja muda, dengan rambut berdiri dan mengenakan syal panjang diatas seragam Chuunin-nya, berumur sekitar 15 tahunan tampak sedang melakukan rutinitas latihannya saat kedua temannya menghampiri.

"Konohamaru… Latihan sendirian lagi ya?" Teriak seorang Kunoichi berpipi kemerah-merahan dengan rambut diikat keatas.

"Ah, ada apa Moegi?" Sahut si ninja muda yang sedang berlatih tadi.

"Bagaimana sih kau? Menyuruh kita-kita untuk segera menyusulmu. Tapi kalo kamunya terus-terusan latihan begitu, bagaimana kita mau menyusulmu?" Omel seorang ninja laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut belah tengah.

"Kalau aku tidak latihan, bisa-bisa aku dikalahkan sama anak-anak lain dong. Kau saja yang berusaha lebih keras lagi, Udon!"

"Ada yang bilang kalau kerja keras bisa mengalhkan kejeniusan, Tapi kalau yang jenius-nya juga bekerja keras gimana mau dikalahin? Sekarang ini sudah tidak ada lagi shinobi di angkatan kita yang bisa bertanding minimal seimbang dengan kamu loh…" sahut si kacamata yang bernama udon itu.

"Itu sih memang angkatan kita yang lemah… Sampai saat ini saja belum ada laki-laki dari angkatan kita yang jadi Jounin."

"Ahh…. Sudah!!! Jangan berantem di sini" Teriak Moegi. "Konohamaru, kau dipanggi Hokage! Disuruh ke kantornya secepatnya!"

'Deg!' _"Ada apa ya? Kalau harus cepat-cepat dan aku yang dipanggil sendirian, pastinya kasus penting ini." _pikir Konohamaru.

"Terus katanya, Titip Ramen, kau tahu yang rasa apa, dan nggak pake lama!"

"SIALAN!!!!! Jadi Gue Cuma disuruh beliin Ramen gitu?!?!?!" Kata Konohamaru sambil berlari pergi. Tetapi pangilan udon membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Konohamaru!"

"Apa?"

"Ngg…" raut mukanya menandakan kalau pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan serius, sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh Konohamaru.

"Cepat! Aku sedang dipanggil oleh hokage ini!"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara…" Sela Udon, "Kau… Menolak rekomendasi untuk melaksanakan misi seleksi menjadi Jounin **lagi** ya?" Atmosfer di sekitar mereka-pun menegang. _Elite Jounin _kan…" Timpal Moegi. "Sayang kalau kau terus-terusan menetap menjadi Chuunin."

"Bukan urusan kalian…" Kata Konohamaru sambil berlalu pergi.

"Apa kau masih menunggu kami untuk menjadi Jounin bersama-sama denganmu?" Tanya Moegi dengan nada serius.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jawabnya pelan, Konohamaru-pun melesat pergi.

….

….

….

"Jadi… Apa alasanmu untuk menolak rekomendasi menjadi Jounin… Heh, Konohamaru?" Tanya sang Hokage muda setelah dia menghabiskan ramen pesanannya yang dibawakan oleh Konohamaru, yang langsung memasang tampang masam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Senpai… Aku sudah bawain Ramen sesuai pesanan, jangan diceramahin gitu deh!"

"Yah, Penasaran aja… Jujur, di angkatanmu, bisa dibilang kau itu satu-satunya shinobi Jenius, masak kau tak mau mewakili angkatanmu dan menjadi Jounin laki-laki pertama? Kalu bisa sekalian jadi Jounin Elit."

"Ahh… Aku punya alasan sendiri, dan aku tak akan menceritakannya di tempat ramai begini, Naruto Sen-Pai!!!" Jawab Konohamaru dengan penambahan tekanan menandakan bahwa ia tak mau membahas soal ini lebih lanjut.

Di ruangan itu selain ada Naruto, Sang Hokage, ada juga Hinata Hyuuga sang sekretaris, dan Shikamaru, penasihat utama sekaligus strategis perang Konoha Gakure.

"Ok..ok.. Aku mengerti… Kita _to the point_ saja." Kata Naruto sembari memakai kembali gaun dan topi Hokage-nya, dan berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya dari meja khusus makannya. Katanya sih, dia takut dimarahi oleh Hinata kalau sampai kuah ramen-nya muncrat ke dokumen-dokumen penting atau jugah Hokage-nya.

"_Hokage kok takut sama Sekretaris? Apa benar hubungan mereka Cuma sebatas Bos dan Sekretaris? Apalagi dengan penasehat yang tidur melulu begitu, mereka kan sama saja Cuma berdua di ruangan ini…" _Pikir Konohamaru.

"Ja… Jadi…" Hinata mulai menjelaskan misi kali ini pada Konohamaru. "Kita mendapat misi level A, dan sialnya para Jounin sedang keluar dalam misi lain. Dan dengan ancaman yang kuat dari para _missing Nin _di luar sana, kita tak mungkin melepas _Clan Leader _dan para Elite Jounin karena membahayakan negara."

"Karena itulah," Lanjut Shikamaru yang seakan-akan hanya pura-pura tidur saja tadi, "Kita memutuskan hanya akan mengirim dua orang dalam misi ini. Dua orang itu harus memiliki kemampuan diatas Jounin rata-rata, tetapi masih belum cukup reputasi, sehingga musuh tak akan menyadari kekuatan yang kita kirim ke luar ini."

"Dan kami sepakat untuk memilihmu, sebab kekuatanmu sudah jauh diatas shinobi-shinobi angkatanmu." Kata Naruto menyelesaikan latar belakan misi kali ini.

"Jadi ternyata situasinya cukup serius ya, kupikir kamu Cuma mau minta ramen doang tadi… hehehe..." Ujar konohamaru memaksakan tawa untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya. "Jadi siapa partnerku?"

"Jadi, ninja yang memenuhi syarat memiliki skill tapi tidak terkenal itu sangat langka. Karena itu kami memutuskan memakai ninja muda dari angkatanmu juga. Tenang saja, sama sepertimu, dia juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'jenius' kok."

'deg!!!' Wajah tegang Konohamaru kini tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Dari tadi kata-kata shinobi atau laki-laki selalu digunakan karena memang Konohamaru yang terbaik di kategori ini dalam angkatannya. Dan, satu-satunya ninja yang selevel dengannya, dapat mengalahkannya, dan seangkatan dengannya, adalah… Wanita.

'tok tok tok…' Suara ketukan di pintu ruang Hokage.

"Sepertinya partnermu sudah datang… Masuk saja!"

Dari balik pintu, muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Hinata Nee-can memanggilku?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ya.. Ada misi untukmu."

Kesopanan sang kunoichi yang baru masuk tadi berubah menjadi reaksi 'horror' saat mendengar kata misi dan melihat sosok Konohamaru di ruangan itu.

"Jangan bilang misi kali ini…. De.. Dengan… DIA!!!!" Katanya sambil menunjuk Konohamaru yang juga tak bisa menahan raut muka kesalnya.

"Hanabi…. Hyuuga…." Sahut Konohamaru pelan.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada masalah apa di antara Hanabi dan Konohamaru?**

**Apa misi yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto kepada mereka?**

**Tunggu di Chapter Selanjutnya… :p**

Wew….

Selesai Juga chappie 1/prolog...

Terlalu pendek ya?

Maaf… ~ ~

Abis g tau mau diisi apa lagi… _

R&R if you don't mind


	2. The night before

Halo minna….

Berhubung sekarang bulan puasa, Fict 13th birthday bakal gw hiatus-in dlu… (biar nggak dosa :p)

Jadi gw mo fokus ke mission for two ini dlu aj… :D

Ok, Ready?

Start!!!

* * *

…

…

**Flashback mode: On! Destination: 2 tahun yang lalu**

Akhirnya, event yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu kehormatan dan ninja-ninja dari desa-desa tetangga mencapai puncaknya.

Ujian Chuunin…

Ronde ke tiga…

Yang berarti turnamen pertarungan satu lawan satu yang benar-benar menguji kemampuan individu seorang ninja muda, baik fisik maupun mental.

Dan ini adalah ronde final.

Di satu sisi, seorang remaja wanita dengan urat di sekitar mata berwarna lavender-nya menatap tajam ke arah musuhnya.

Sebagai anak Jenius yang sempat diisukan akan menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuuga, walaupun fakta mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak ke-dua. Hyuuga Hanabi sudah memperlihatkan alasan mengapa klan Hyuuga sangat bangga dengan dirinya. Hasil latihan khusus dengan pimpinan klan selama bertahun-tahun tidaklah sia-sia. Kalau saja lawannya di final ini adalah genin normal seperti yang dia lawan di ronde-ronde sebelumnya, pastilah jurus-jurus pukulan halus ala Hyuuga miliknya sudah membunuh lawan tandingnya.

Sayangnya, lawannya bukanlah calon Chuunin biasa.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, di sisi lain telah menunjukkan apa artinya menjadi cucu seorang profesordan murid seorang Hokage. Walaupun belum bisa menguasai jurus yang menggunakan elemen, tetapi kombinasi jurus-jurus dasar dapat dikuasainya dengan baik dan dapat mengimbangi teknik-teknik yang digunakan lawannya.

Penonton sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, sebuah pertarungan berkelas, dan kini, menilai dari penampilan kedua finalis yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, momen final dari ujian chuunin akan terjadi di serangan selanjutnya.

Hokage Naruto yang melihat tanda-tanda ini langsung memberikan instruksi, dan dalam hitungan detik, para Medical-Nin terbaik milik Konoha, sudah berisap di empat penjuru ring, menandakan bahwa kedua ninja di arena tidak perlu lagi menahan serangan dengan alasan takut membunuh lawan tandingnya.

"Keluarkan semuanya!!" Teriak sang Hokage kepada kedua peserta.

"Tak usah disuruh juga…" Gumam Hanabi.

"Baiklah!!! Sekarang akan kukeluarkan jurus rahasia yang diajarkan langsung oleh sang Hokage!!!" Teriak Konohamaru sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara, memandakan bahwa serangan ini akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Jurus rahasia Hokage?" Pikir Hanabi. "Tenang saja, Kalau Rasengan yang menggunakan chakra itu pasti bisa kuhancurkan dengan pukulan halus".

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" dan empat Konohamaru 'baru'-pun bermunculan. Dan masing-masing klon langsung membentuk segel.

Para penonton pun memperhatikan dengan hati was-was. Jurus hebat apakah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Konohamru yang katnya diajarkan langsung oleh Hokage tersebut?

"_Tu… tunggu… Segel itu, jangan-jangan…" _Muka sang Hokage pun tiba-tiba menjadi panik. "Konohamaru!!! Jangan pakai….!!!"

Terlambat…

"Oiroke no Jutsu!!! Male version!!!" dan seketika itu pula kelima Konohamaru berubah menjadi laki-laki dengan badan 'perfect' tanpa sehelai benang-pun melindungi aurat-aurat mereka. Diikuti dengan teriakan-teriakan campur aduk antara marah, jijik, kagum, senang, dan lainnya dari para penonton.

Sementara Hanabi?

Menjadi jenius dan calon penerus klan, Hanabi Hyuuga kesehariannya diisi hanya oleh latihan dan pendidikan. Pemandangan seperti ini, bahkan tak pernah dibayangkan oleh sang nona Hyuuga sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi serangan selanjutnya bahkan sanggup membuat kunoichi 'pervert' seperti Sakura Haruno takluk, apalagi untuk seorang yang terlalu lugu seperti Hanabi ini.

"A… Aku menyeraaah!!!" Teriak Hanabi dengan panik, saat kelima klon pria _full nude _itu berlompatan dengan cepat menuju dirinya.

Terlambat…

"Reverse Harem no Jutsu!!!" –Karena ini rated T, adegan yang dilakukan Konohamaru kepada Hanabi silahkan dibayangkan sesuka hati oleh pembaca-pembaca yang terhormat =d-

….

….

"Jadi pemenang dari tahap ketiga ujian Chuunin kali ini adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi!!!" Teriak Shiranui Genma sembari mengangkat tangan kiri Konohamaru.

Berbagai macam tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar dari arah bangku penonton. Dari teriakan yang mengatakan 'Dasar Mesum!!!', 'Selamat yaa!!!', bahkan sampai 'Jurus yang sangat jenius!!!' samar-samar terdengar oleh Konohamaru. Sampai tiba-tiba..

Konohamaru merasakan Aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat dari arah belakangnya.

Saat menoleh, ia melihat wajah yang seharusnya sudah pingsan dengan tenang.

"Ha, Hanabi ch…"

"_Duak!!!"_

Kejadiannnya begitu cepat…

Hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Konohamaru adalah Hanabi yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat, melancarkan tendangan vertikal rendah dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan hal terakhir yang dirasakan oleh Konohamaru adalah rasa ngilu yang amat sangat di daerah vitalnya, dan seketika itu juga mekanisme tubuhnya memerintahkan dia untuk pingsan agar tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan tersebut…

…

…

**Flashback mode: Off!!! Back to the plot!!!**

Kantor Hokage.

Kedua ninja yang tiga tahun lalu bertarung di final ujian Chuunin itu sekarang sedang bertukar _death glare _satu sama lain.

"Aku… harus.. menjalankan… misi… berdua… dengan... mesum... ini..?" Hanabi bertanya dengan ritme bicara yang lamban sembari menunjuk dengan tangan yang bergetar karena campuran antara rasa marah dan jijik kearah Konohamaru, seakan-akan meminta koreksi dari Hinata dan Naruto yang ada di sana.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu kan?" Potong Konohamaru, "Menjalankan misi berdua saja dengan cewek _bacstabber _macam dia, apa Kak Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku?!?!?"

"Apa maksudmu mesum?!?!?"

"Ya begitu!!! Siapa ya, yang tiga tahun lalu menyerang musuhnya setelah mengaku kalah?"

"Kau sendiri memakai jurus yang tidak tahu malu seperti itu!!!" Muka Hanabi kini terlihat merah padam menahan amarah. "Lagipula, seorang Ninja seharusnya selalu waspada walaupun sudah menang, dasar amatiran!!!"

Kata-kata terakhir Hanabi sepertinya mengenai Konohamaru dengan telak. "Apa katamu?!?! dasar musang licik!!!"

"Mesum amatiran!!!"

'BRAKKKK!!!!!'

Naruto menggebrak mejanya, membuat kedua Ninja muda yang sedang bertengkar tersebut menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalau soal tiga tahun yang lalu itu, seharusnya aku yang malu tahu!!!" Teriaknya, badannya bergetar karena marah dan kesal.

Sembari menunjuk Hanabi, "Gara-gara aksimu itu, Konoha menanggung malu!!! Sebagai Ninja yang punya harga diri, seharusnya kau mengikuti aturan yang sudah kau sepakati!" Hanabi hanya bisa menunnduk menyesal.

Lalu dia menunjuk Konohamaru," Dan kamu!!! Apa-apaan menggunakan jurus seperti itu di pertandingan yang disaksikan oleh tamu-tamu dan pengunjung penting dari berbagai desa dan negara, hah!?!?" Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, dan melanjutkan. "Ditambah lagi kau mengatakan kalau itu Jurus yang diajarkan olehku!!!! Kau pikir gampang bagiku menjelaskannya kepada tamu-tamu penting itu?!?!?!"

"Ta.. Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian… Kita sudah membuang waktu terlalu banyak membahas masalah ini.. Pokoknya semua sudah ditetapkan, kalian berdua akan menjalankan misi ini! Hinata, jelaskan detailnya kepada mereka!"

Perhatian kedua ninja muda yang tadi bertengkar itupun beralih ke arah sekretaris Hokage yang segera memulai membacakan misi untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, misi kalian berdua adalah menemukan, merebut, dan mengembalikan tas berisi emas dan uang yang dicuri dari Akibagakure, sebuah desa industri yang sangat maju, oleh sekelompok missing nin dari Iwagakure. Peta berisi lokasi kejadian dan perkiraan lokasi musuh berdasarkan burun mata-mata akan kami berikan bersama kalian."

"Apakah ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai musuh kami?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Hmm, Jumlah pasti musuh belum diketahui, tetapi diperkirakan pimpinan mereka berlevel Jounin dan memiliki elemen tanah."

"Jadi…" Potong Naruto, "Tugas kalian adalah menemukan para perampok tersebut. Kalau dirasa mungkin, segera rebut kembali barang curiannya. Tetapi kalau ternyata kekuatan musuh sangat besar, kalian diharapkan segera meminta bantuan dari sini. Cukup jelas?"

"Mengerti!" Jawab Hanabi dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Yang mana membuat mereka saling berpadangan sesaat, dan saling memalingkan muka.

"Ini perkamen berisi detail misinya." Lanjut Naruto sembari melemparkan perkamen ke masing-masing ninja muda itu, "Kalian diharapkan berangkat sebelum pagi dua hari dari sekarang!"

"Baiklah, Karena di sini aku yang Jounin, kuputuskan kita berangkat besok sore! Jangan terlambat…. Hentai..." Kata Hanabi yang langsung melesat pergi dari jendela di ruang Hokage.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?!?!?" Sentak Konohamaru, yang segera menyadari bahwa marahnya itu sia-sia karena lawan argumennya sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

"Yasudah… Kalau begitu aku juga mohon diri…"

"Tungu!!! Satu hal lagi…"

"Ada yang lupa kau sampaikan, Naruto senpai?"

"Tolong sekalian mengembalikan mangkuk ini ke Ichiraku Ramen ya…" Lanjut Naruto sembari menyengir dan menghindari shuriken yang dilempar oleh Konohamaru.

"Kalau benar-benar tidak ada hal penting yang perlu disampaikan, aku permisi!!!" Ucap Konohamaru yang kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ah.. Tunggu, aku ikut mampir ke rumahmu deh…" Potong Hinata. Kali ini tidak ada protes dari Konohamaru.

"Mengunjungi Kurenai lagi ya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Yaah… Sekalian lah…" Jawab Hinata yang langsung mengikuti Konohamaru diiringi tatapan heran Naruto.

"Sekalian? Sekalian apa?" Pikir Naruto. "Terus yang akan mengembalikan mangkuk ramen ini siapa dong?" Lanjutnya.

Diliriknya seorang lagi di ruangan itu yang keberadaannya seakan-akan menghilang ditengah pemberian misi tadi.

"Shikamaru, mau mengembalikan mang…"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur?!?!?" Jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Sang Hokage hanya bisa Sweatdropped.

…

…

"Tante Kurenaaaiii…. Aku pulang‼!" Teriak Konohamaru begitu memasuki rumahnya…

Ya, setelah meninggalnya Asuma, Konohamaru yang saat itu masih Genin membutuhkan seorang wali untuk mengurusnya, dan Kurenai yang sedang mengandung membutuhkan seseorang juga untuk membantunya sehari-hari. Karena itulah atas dasar kebijakan Hokage saat itu, Konohamaru ditempatkan di rumah Kurenai.

"DUAKKKK‼‼!" Sebuah tendangan keras dari Kurenai mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Konohamaru.

"Berapa kali mesti kuperingatkan agar memanggilku'Kakak', bukan 'Tante', hah?!?!?" Bentak Kurenai.

"Eh, ada Hinata ya? Mari masuk." Kurenai yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata, langsung berubah ke 'angel mode' dan mempersilakan Hinata masuk.

…

…

"Oohh… Jadi sekarang Konohamarau diharuskan untuk menjalankan misi bersama orang yang paling dia hindari ya? Hanya berdua saja lagi… hahaha..." Tawa Kurenai saat mendengar cerita dari Hinata mengenai misi yang akan dijalankan oleh Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di ruang tamu, mendiskusikan misi Konohamaru yang akan datang.

"Seharusnya kau merasa bangga loh, Jarang-jarang ada Chuunin yang dipercayakan melakukan _two man mission, _apalagi yang bertingkat kesulitan B plus." Lanjut Kurenai.

"Iya sih… Tapi kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku mati gara-gara dibunuh sama partner-ku duluan."

"Tenang saja, Hanabi itu tipe ninja Profesional yang tak akan membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam misi kok." Kali ini Hinata ikut menimpali, "Lagipula, anggap saja ini peluang untukmu berbaikan dengannya."

"Iya sih… Tapi.."

"Atau kau memang tidak mau berbaikan?"

"Bu..Bukan begitu…. Hanya saja, rasanya agak susah untuk meminta maaf duluan. Rasanya dia tidak akan mau memaafkan aku."

"Tenang saja, Aku kenal Hanabi sejak dia lahir, Dia it usebenarnya anak yang lembut. Aku yakin kalau dia bukan tipe yang menyimpan dendam kepada teman lama-lama kok. Pokoknya sekarang kau fokus saja dulu ke misi ini."

"… Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam…" Pamit Hinata.

…

…

Malam itu di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Haha.. Jadi kau akan menjalankan misi berdua dengan si Sarutobi itu?" Tanya Neji sembari tersenyum ramah kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Nggak lucu ah!!! Dia itu mesum, kak!!! Kalau tiba-tia dia 'nyerang' aku gimana?!?!" Jawab Hanabi sewot.

"Tenang sajalah… Konohamaru itu seorang ninja profesional juga kan? Tak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang memalukan di tengah misi begitu." Kali ini Hinata yang ikut nimbrung.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Hanabi… Kita tak mungkin memasangkanmu dengan Jounin yang jumlahnya sedikit, atau dengan Chuunin yang kemampuannya belum teruji… Neji-niisama saja besok harus melakukan Single mission"

"Iya sih… Tapi tetap saja kan rasanya canggung kalau harus melakukan misi HANYA berdua saja."

"Yahh… Tidak seburuk yang kau kira kok… Malah katanya misi berdua itu bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan seseorang, baik kemampuan individu maupun kemampuan support." Kali ini Neji berusaha memberikan komentar dari sudut pandang lain.

"Hee… Yang benar?" Hinata kaget mendengar sesuatu yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya itu.

"Siapa yang bilang, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi pun ikut penasaran.

"Izumo dan Kotetsu…"

"…."

"…."

"Yah, Hanabi, sebaiknya cepat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk misi besok ya…"

"Baik Hinata-neechan…"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terbengong-bengong di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Aku salah ngomong ya?" Gumam Neji.

…

* * *

…

Waaahhh……

Selesai juga Chappie 2-nya…

Tugas belom mulai2 nih… _

Masukan?

Kritik?

Saran?

Pujian ^ ^ ?

Silakan di review… :D


	3. about the piip

Yoo…

Sorry kelamaan....

kena Writer block nih… -_-

Ok, ayo lanjutin fict yg udah lama gw pikirin…

Mission for 2: Act Three!!!

* * *

....

....

Pagi harinya di depan gerbang pembatas Konoha Gakure…

"Ooooiiii….Lama Menunggu ya?????" Teriak Konohamaru sambil berlari…

"Bodoh!!! Kemana saja kau?!?!?!" Bentak Hanabi.

Dibesarkan di keluarga Hyuuga dan menjadi anbu di usia muda sepertinya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang ketat soal waktu.

"Sudah hampir waktunya tahu!?!?" lanjutnya seraya sedikit membentak.

"Ahahah…. Maaf, tadi aku mencari sesuatu dulu di lemari kamarku… Yah… kau tahu kan kalau kamarku itu berantakan… hehehe…" Jawabnya sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bodoh!" Jawab Hanabi dingin. "Mana aku tahu soal lemari kamarmu… Memangnya aku pernah melihatnya?!?!"

"Heehe… iya juga ya… Mungkis sekali-sekali kau perlu kuajak ke kamarku untuk melihatnya.."

'PLAKKK!!!!!'

"Hentai!!!!!" Bentak Hanabi setelah sukses menampar Konohamaru.

"Oi oi oi…." Naruto yang sejak tadi mengawasi saja terpaksa menengahi kedua ninja muda tersebut. "Sudah… Berantemnya dilanjutkan setelah misi saja ya…."

"…. Cih!!!" Kedua ninja muda tadi saling berpandangan dan kemudian membuang muka secara serentak.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah cocok satu sama lain." Komentar Naruto dengan riang kepada petinggi-petinggi desa lainnya.

"_Dia ini bodoh ya?" _Batin para petinggi desa mendengar komentar Naruto tersebut.

…

….

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sudah memasuki perbatasan Konohagakure. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Bosan dengan keheningan itu, Konohamaru berusaha memulai sedikit percakapan.

"Ngg… Tadi gerbang keluarnya agak sepi ya." Tanya Konohamaru

"Hmm…" Jawab Hanabi singkat.

"Oh iya… Aku tidak melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu tadi…" Lanjut Konohamaru. "Kira-kira mereka sedang ke mana ya?"

"Tidak tahu!" Jawab Hanabi tanpa minat.

"….."

"….."

"Pencuri level A ya? Kira-kira seperti apa pencuri-nya ya?"

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri!"

"…."

"…."

"Kira-kira nanti uang misi ini akan kau pakai apa? Hei, Hanabi?"

"Apa Urusanmu?"

"…"

Akhirnya kesabaran Konohamaru-pun melewati batasnya.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?!?!? Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama nantinya?!?! Sekarang kau bicara saja tidak mau!!!" Protes Konohamaru keras.

"Kerja sama? Denganmu? Baiklah… Nanti aku akam melawan boss-nya, dan kau melawan pasukannya. Cukup mudah kan?" Jawab Hanabi ketus.

Mendengar itu, emosi Konohamaru pun terpancing.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!?!?! Sampai kapan kau mau mendendam gara-gara masalah sepele itu?!?!" Sembur Konohamaru.

"SEPELE?!?! Kau menyerangku dengan pasukan kagebunshin TANPA BUSANA tahu!?!?! Itu sama saja dengan pemerkosaan, tahu!?!?! Jangan pikir hanya dengan menendang -piiip- mu itu aku puas!!!" Hanabi balas membentak dengan kata-kata yang harus disensor oleh author (:p).

"HANYA?!?!?! Untuk laki-laki, itu bagian tubuh terpenting tahu!!! Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa punya anak seumur hidup bagaimana?!?!" Konohamaru mulai membalas dengan sangat _Out of topic._

"Hah? Memangnya ada wanita yang mau mendapatkan anak mesum dari –piip- milik lelaki macam kamu?"Hanabi ikut-ikutan terbawa arus dan ikut membari jawaban yang melenceng dari topik awalnya.

"Jangan sembarangan meledek ya!!!! Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage!!! Dan –piip-ku ini akan menjadi –piip- paling berharga di negara Hi!!!!"

"Sekarang kau mulai berkhayal ya? Kau pikir kau bisa jadi hokage hanya dengan bermodalkan –piip- saja?!?!?!"

"Beraninya kau menghina aku dan –piip-ku ya!?!?! Yasudah!! Jangan menyesal nanti kalau aku tidak mau memperlihatkan –piip- ini kepadamu!!!!"

"Silahkan saja!!!! Kau pikir nama belakang 'Hyuuga' milikku itu cuma hiasan?!?! Kalu Cuma ingin melihat –piip-mu itu, aku bisa kapan saja menggunakan Byakugan!!!"

"…."

"…."

Akhirnya sebelum berlalu terlalu jauh, mereka berdua tersadar dari pembicaraan yang mulai sangat menjurus tersebut. Dan dengan bersamaan mereka berdua membalikkan badan dengan muka yang sangat merah. Dan khusus untuk Konohamaru, dia juga melindung –piip-nya dengan kedua tangan.

...

Hari pun berubah menjadi senja, mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju daerah misi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat di sini saja dulu." Saran Hanabi.

"Setuju... Kita tak tahu di mana dan kapan kita akan berhadapan dengan musuh, sebaiknya sekarang kita beristirahat... dengan tenang." Jawab Konohamaru, memberi penekanan pada kata 'dengan tenang'-nya.

"Ohh... Pasti... Kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang selama kau bisa makan malam, menjaga malam, dan tidur malam dengan tenang.... Dan juga selama kau tetap tidur di tendamu sendiri dan tidak mencoba-coba untuk masuk ke dalam tendaku." Balas Hanabi dengan sinis.

".... Sudahlah... Aku sudah capek bertengkar. Cepat tentukan penggiliran jaga malamnya, dan cepat tidur!" Ujar konohamaru tanpa emosi, menutup perbincangan mereka di sore hari itu.

...

...

**Kembali ke Perbatasan Konohagakure**

"Hinata!!!" Panggi Naruto. "Ngapain kau ada di perbatasan malam-malam begini.

"Ah Naruto-kun... Aku agak khawatir dengan Hanabi dan Konohamaru." Jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Saat ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, mereka pasti sudah setengah jalan ke tempat misi mereka." Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi Naruto-kun... Izumo dan Kotetsu kan sedang liburan, dan mereka biasanya pergi berdua ke Akibagakure... Kalau kita sampai sekarang tidak mendengar apa-apa dari mereka, aku khawatir kalau musuh mereka kali ini lebih berbahaya daripada yang kita perkirakan." Nada bicara Hinata terdengar semakin khawatir.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Itu memang takdir mereka begitu mereka memilih untuk menjadi Ninja. Lagipula mereka berdua itu Ninja berbakat yang pasti membuat pemilik garis keturunan mereka bangga..."

"Tapi.." Potong Hinata.

"Mungkin IzuKote tidak berlibur ke Akibagakure kali ini... Atau mungkin kasusnya terjadi saat mereka sedang sibuk bermain-main... Atau kemungkinan lainnya... Percaya sajalah pada adikmu itu.. Kau tidak pernah sekhawatir ini walaupun kakak sepupumu itu pergi ke misi sesulit apapun.." Kini Naruto melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha... Kalau kak Neji yang dalam misi sih, aku malah mengkhawatirkan musuh-musuhnya..." Hinata kini sudah bisa tertawa mengingat kakak sepupunya yang 'agak' sadis itu.

"Hahaha.... Sama lah... Ancaman terbesar untuk Hanabi-chan paling Cuma bahaya diintip oleh Konohamaru saja... hehehe..." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ohh... begitu ya? Kalau itu kejadian, kau sebagai sensei-nya akan mau bertanggung jawab padaku kan?" Kini Hinata tersenyum mengancam ke arah Naruto.

"E... eh?!?! K..Kok aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Aku belum melupakan waktu kau melihatku mandi tengah malam dulu waktu misi mencari serangga itu loh..."

"E... Eh!!!?"

...

...

**Kembali kepada Konohamaru dan Hanabi.**

Konohamaru terbangun di dini hari. Dia mendapat giliran jaga yang pertama, dari sore hingga tengah malam, karena itu saat ini Hanabi yang mendapat giliran jaga dari tengah malam hingga dini hari sedang dalam giliran jaganya.

"Hmm... Mungkin sebaiknya kubiarkan Hanabi tidur sebentar sementara aku mandi dan sarapan. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya saja…" Pikir Konohamaru.

Namun sebelum dia sempat memanggil Hanabi, ada suatu sensasi yang membuatnya gemetaran di pagi hari itu.

"Sebaiknya sebelum makan pagi dan mandi pagi, aku pergi kencing pagi dulu… hehehe…. "

Selesai menuntaskan 'hasrat pagi'-nya, Konohamaru-pun memanggil Hanabi yang masih berjaga dengan antengnya.

"Hooiii… Hanabiii…, Aku mau makan dan mandi dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, kira-kira akan makan waktu satu jam… Jadi kalau kau mau tidur sebentar untuk menghilangkan kantukmu…"

Hanabi pun segera bergerak menuju tenda, sedikit kuapan kecil menandakan kalau dia memang benar merasa agak mengantuk.

"Baiklah.. Bangunkan aku saja nanti… Terima kasih…" Ujarnya pelan.

"_Terima kasih? Hanabi bisa mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kepadaku?" _Batin Konohamaru tak percaya.

"Oh iya,… Satu hal lagi Kono," Sambung Hanabi.

"…?"

"Lain kali kalau kau butuh sedikit privasi saat aku sedang berjaga, bilang padaku dulu ya…"

"eh?" Konohamaru mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Soalnya selama berjaga, aku selalu mengaktifkan Byakugan-ku… Jadi, sebaiknya kau memperingati aku saat ingin melakukan 'ritual pagimu' seperti tadi." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu masuk ke tendanya.

"…" Konohamaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menutupi 'alat vital'-nya dengan kedua tangannya.

…

….

Wew!!!

Gaje ya??? -_-

Yah, kasus action-nya akan mulai dari chapter depan kok… :D

Maaf ya kalo udah lama hiatus, terus baliknya dengan chapter yang pendek gini…

Sekali lagi.. Maaf… -_-`


End file.
